Unexpected Desire
by milkxxcookies
Summary: Things turned from happy moments to unexpected... NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARY'S
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new beginning**

**Frankie's Pov**: Today was my first day at my new school monster high I had dozens of butterflies in my stomach but I was not as scared though because I was going to walk in with my GFF Rochelle. We got out my car and walked up the front steps of the school as we waved bye to my dad when we got inside of the school we were greeted by this friendly pink vampire she introduced herself as Draculaura.

**Rochelle's Pov: **We started walking down the hallway when this cute guy caught my eye Draculaura told me to watch out for him his name was Deuce but he was dating Cleo the captain of the fear leading squad and that if she saw anyone looking at Deuce she would basically make everyone hate that person.

**Draculaura's Pov: **I was walking the new girl's to my class because I had the same class but I wanted them to meet a couple of my friend before we went to class so that if they got lost they would have someone to show them or tell them where to go so that they would not get lost an so they could know more than one person at this new school.

**Clawd's Pov: **I saw my favorite vampire walking down the hallway with these two girls that I have not seen before. Hey Draculaura who are these two girls she said that their names are Frankie and Rochelle and they just started today and she was showing them around. I asked her If she was going to come to my Casketball game today and watch me play and she said ok she would come and watch me.

**Deuce's Pov: **That new girl was kind of hot and I wanted to see how far I could go with her so I decided to play with her a little bit. When I got into class there was a seat right next to the new girl so I sat right down next to her and held out my hand and said hi my name is Deuce what's yours Rochelle she said she shook my hand to and then I pulled her close still holding her hand and whispered in her ear I wanted her.

**Rochelle's Pov: **When Deuce said that I turned a little red and started to get really nervous I didn't want Cleo to do anything bad to make people hate me. I whispered back you have a girlfriend and you should not be saying that because you are cheating.

**Deuce's Pov: **I whispered back I know that is cheating but I don't care because I have been thinking about you from the first day I saw you and that was when you came through those doors. I placed my hand on her thigh and started moving it up closer and closer and felt her shiver under my hand and she grabbed my hand and pulled it off of her thigh and whispered stop you have girlfriend and that's cheating.

**Rochelle's Pov: **I should not have been enjoying this but Deuce's hands were so warm I enjoyed a little to much and wanted to just kiss him right there but I have morals and I did not want to do that to her. As soon as the bell rang I got up and literally darted out of the classroom but I must not have been fast enough because Deuce grabbed my arm and turned me around and kissed me hard and I wanted him to stop but it felt so good.

**Deuce's Pov: **I knew that Rochelle wanted me to stop but I always knew how to work my lips when kissing someone else so that they didn't want me to stop kissing them. Instead of pushing me off of her she put her arms around my neck but then she pushed me off and was trying to talk but she was out of breath and couldn't finish her sentence but was trying to tell me I have a girlfriend.

**On the other side of the school….**

**Jackson's Pov: **I was in class mixing the active chemicals and looked because everyone seemed to be fascinated by something and when I looked up I saw the most beautiful ghoul in the world and because I was not paying attention to what I was doing, I had poured one active chemical into another one making it blow up in my face causing me to change into Holt Hyde my alter ego that I hated so much I dashed out of the classroom right past the new girl who ran after me calling my name.

**Frankie's Pov: **I was running after Jackson I heard his name was to the nurses office once I got near the door I heard when he told the nurse how he saw a beautiful ghoul and he was so busy admiring her beauty that he was not paying attention to what he was doing and ended up mixing chemicals. When he told her that she said that because of the active chemicals he would be stuck in Hyde's body for the rest of his life because of how strong the chemicals were that he was mixing.

**Jackson's Pov: **He walked out of the nurses office and saw Frankie standing their looking at him she walked up to me and we just started kissing she said that she looked how straight forward I was with my feelings and how she wanted to go out with me because of how forward I was and that's the story on how I started going out with Frankie Stein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The things I love**

**Clawdeen's Pov: **I just started going out with Dougey my new boyfriend we were great together and my brother liked him because they were on the same casket ball team together. I wondered where he was because we were supposed to go and meet my parents because they wanted to know the great guy that I kept talking about so much and then while I was thinking Dougey texted me saying that he was in the gym working out and to meet him there and then we could go.

**Dougey's Pov: **I was in the gym working out to get the nervousness out of system about meeting Clawdeen's parents I was scared because I thought they would hate me and needed to work out to get the thought out of my head. I saw Clawdeen walk into the gym looking radiant then ever and she could smell the fear on my skin as I was working out and I knew because she had that look saying I know your working out to get the sacredness off of your skin.

**Clawdeen's Pov:** Me and Dougey were walking to the front of the school to go to my house and when we got to the front Dougey got his car and went my side of the car and opened the door and we drove to my house when we got to my driveway we got out of my car and I opened my door and my parents were waiting there for us I introduced Dougey to my parents and we all started talking.

**Clawdeen's Dad's Pov:** I can smell the nervousness on this boy I thought how can my sweet incident little girl go for someone like this but I didn't know how girls think so I guess I will never know.

**Clawdeen's Mom's Pov:** I loved how sweet and nice this boy was to my daughter as long as he was good to her he was alright to me but I could sense that my husband could not stand and did not like the thought of Dougey with his little girl.

**Clawdeen's Pov:** My parents and Dougey were hitting it off oh so well and I was so excited and overwhelmed and it started to get late so I told Dougey that it was time to go and we could finish hanging out tomorrow he left we kissed goodnight and then I turned to my parents and asked what they thought of him.

**Draculaura's Pov:** I heard the door close downstairs as Dougey left and I heard Clawdeen and her parents talking about him and her dad did not like him but her mom loved him and how well he treated her daughter and they started talking about some other stuff but I did not hear because Clawd called me over to tell something.

**Clawd's Pov:** I called Draculaura over and started kissing her and but then I heard dad call my name and I kissed her goodbye and she flew out of the window I went downstairs and dad asked me how did I like Dougey and I said he was perfect for Clawdeen because they looked so good together.

**Abbey's Pov:** I was walking down the hallway when I saw Heath my boyfriend walking the same way as me we met in the middle of hallway and then we found out that there was going to be a field trip for me and all of my friends I was so excited and happy.

**Heath's Pov:** I found out that from my girlfriend that we would be going on a big field trip to a island for a couple of weeks and man was I happy to find that out.

**Spectra's Pov:** I was blogging the whole day about a trip that all of were talking and how fun the trip was going to be and how everyone was going to have the best time and all the ghouls posted review's for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:****The best trip ever**

**Cleo's Pov: **I was excited when I found out that we were going on a trip and I was happy that I would finally get to have some fun with Deuce I was so happy.

**Deuce's Pov:** I had to see that Rochelle chick again and I knew when I would see and kiss her again on the field trip.

**Headmistresses voice:** _Everyone get to the front of the school because the buses are here_

**Narrator's Voice:** The ride to the boat was short and once we all boarded it was dark out and the it was bed time all the monsters were in their rooms when a certain snuck out of his room and into another monster's room.

**Deuce's Pov:** I went into Rochelle's room and crawled into bed with her and put my arm around her waist making her turn around and I looked at her and we both started kissing and then she put her leg on top of mines and we spooned and I fell asleep and I wanted to stay like that forever but I heard someone coming so I jumped out of bed and rolled under the bed to hide.

**Rochelle's Pov:** I wonder why Deuce came into my room last night but I don't really care and then he jumped out of my bed and rolled under it a couple of seconds before the door swung open and headmistress said that we would be doing a class or something on the boat.

**Deuce's Pov:** I heard when headmistress came in the room and was telling Rochelle some stuff once I heard the door close I rolled from under the bed and kissed Rochelle and said I had to go I left her room and dashed to my room before all the boys woke up.

**Clawd's Pov:** I heard when Deuce snuck back into the room and I pretend I was sleeping and I got out of bed and asked Deuce where he was.

**Deuce's Pov:** I told Clawd it was none of his business

**Clawd's Pov:** I asked Deuce what has been happening with him

**Deuce's Pov:** I told Clawd that I had been keeping a secret from everyone and if it got out it would hurt Cleo.

**Clawd's Pov: **I asked what it was he had to say

**Deuce's Pov:** I trusted Clawd I knew he would not tell anyone I told him how I liked Rochelle and how I went to see her last night in her room and we kissed and then fell asleep.

**Clawd's Pov:** I can't believe what Deuce but told me but Deuce was getting tired of Cleo so I did except this sooner or later.

**Rochelle's Pov:** I had to tell my GFF what had happened last night so I called her to my room.

**Frankie's Pov: **Rochelle asked me to come to her room because she had to tell me something that happened last night and when she told me about Deuce I knew that this would be trouble she said that she was starting to like him and how he came to her room and they kissed and hugged and went to sleep I thought it was so romantic but then I thought about Cleo.

**Cleo's Pov:** Today is the best we get to be on a free cruise and I get a free spa treatment with Ghoulia I am so relaxed right now nothing can make me mad or anyone me today right Ghoulia.

**Ghoulia's Pov:** Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan.

_**Thud!**__**Boom! Crash!**_

**Captain's Voice: **_Attention all passengers there is a storm approaching and we require all passengers to be indoor at one._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Accident**

**Deuce's Pov: **I heard when the captain said the storm was coming so me, Clawd, Holt, Gill, Heath and Dougey were running and we ended up running into a life boat because of how hard the winds were.

**Rochelle's Pov:** Me, Clawdeen, Frankie, Lagonna, Draculaura and Abbey were sitting inside a lifeboat with the cover over our heads when Deuce and the other boys came into the life boat the weight must have been to much because it slammed into the ocean and started rocking back and forth.

**Deuce's Pov:** The boat started floating hard against the ocean and I was crazy and I grabbed Rochelle and held her close to me.

**Rochelle's Pov:** I don't why Deuce was holding me close to him but whatever I don't know what came over me but I just kissed him and we started making out on the boat nobody knew what was going on because they did not see what was happening.

**Clawdeen's Pov:** I was so scared because of the horrible Dougey was telling me it was ok and to not worry but I thought it was.

**Dougey's Pov:** I was telling Clawdeen not to be scared but I was scared myself and tried not to show it.

**Draculaura's Pov: **I hated storms and now we probably in the middle of nowhere floating on a boat that would not hit land.

**Clawd's Pov:** I just kept thinking about where we were.

**Everyone Fell Asleep and that's when they hit shore!**

**Frankie's Pov: **Once we hit shore I was so happy to be off that boat but we were in the middle of nowhere and I did not know how we were going to survive.

**Heath's Pov:** I saw this show about people survived on deserted islands I told everyone.

**Deuce's Pov:** Heath needed to shut up nobody cared about his damn that he watched is what I thought but everyone seemed to care.

**Abbey's Pov:** I was so happy that my Heath had a great idea because he rarely got them.

**Heath's Pov:** If we are going to survive then we need people to build a shelter, collect food and items that we could use so I put everyone in pairs to work together like Clawd, Clawdeen, Dougey and Draculaura at building shelter, Deuce and Rochelle food duty, me and Abby other items like a fire, Frankie and Holt helping with building anything we need and Lagoona and Gill getting us food from the ocean and getting help from the sea creatures or anything.

**Clawd's Pov:** My group decided that when building the houses we would build them in the trees so we climbed the trees and built the houses we were almost done but we need some more twigs to build the elevator.

**Deuce's Pov:** Me and Rochelle were walking together and when were scaring animals and getting food which was so fun and I forgot that I was dating Cleo and I grabbed her and lifted her up bridal style and just started making out with her that she dropped the food on the floor and I was mad because now we had to start from point A again but soon I would get over it.

**Headmistresses' Voice: **Are all of the students ok.

**Cleo's Pov:** This is the worst trip ever we are all of my bags.

**Ghoulia's Pov:** Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan.

**Cleo's Pov:** Where is everyone Deuce! Rochelle! Frankie! Holt! Clawd! Clawdeen! Abby! Heath! Where did they all go.

**Ghoulia's Pov:** Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan.

**Operetta's Pov:** I saw them all pile into a boat because of how hard the winds were and the boat snapped off the rope went into the water and went the other way.

**Cleo's Pov:** Oh Deucey what will you do without me.

**Spectra's Pov:** I was just notified that some of the monster high students became lost at sea and cannot be found at the moment.

**Toralei's Pov: **When I read Spectra's blog and found out that some of monster high's students were missing and I started thinking about how I would take over the fear leading squad but I kept reading and found out that Cleo was not one of students missing.

**Clawd's Pov:** The houses were done and they looked good they were roomy and had lots of room and it was different homes for everyone but Rochelle and Deuce had to share a room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stranded**

And then I felt something hit my hand and looked over and saw that Rochelle had slapped my hand and kept on slapping it so I moved it from where it was.

**Rochelle's Pov: **I felt Deuce's and I started slapping it so that he would stop and he did after a couple of minutes.

**Deuce's Pov: **I whispered in the dark why did she do that and she said that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep because she was working hard the whole day I said fine and I turned my back towards her and closed my eyes.

_**The next morning….**_

**Lagonna's Pov: **I woke up early and said that I would cook everyone something to eat so I left my hut quietly so that I wouldn't walk up Gill. When I got outside of the hut I walked into the forest and started picking up berries and coconuts and when I got back to the hut's I saw that the other girls were awake and they came over to help me.

**Frankie's Pov: **I saw Lagoona and me and other girls went down to help her with the things she was carrying and that morning we all helped her cook for the boys while they were sleeping.

_**Back at Monster High…**_

**Cleo's Pov: **I was telling everyone the story about how the storm was crazy and things were flying everyone when I heard this familiar Meow! In the crowd everyone turned around and we saw Toralei I said what do you want and everyone started to rush off somewhere.

**Ghoulia's Pov: **Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan.

**Toralei's Pov: **I saw Cleo standing over there with her crowd I just could not help but scare the crowd away so that she would not get all of the attention because I always enjoyed I couldn't help but snicker at how her face was.

**Cleo's Pov: **I saw Toralei and I was so mad she always did this to me when I got attention and it was starting to get old I said to her what do you want.

**Toralei's Pov: **I said nothing I just wanted to ruin the moment bye.

**Cleo's Pov: **I hate Toralei so much and she should know it by now but I didn't about her right now I missed my friends and my boyfriend Deuce if only they were here right now.

**Ghoulia's Pov: **Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan.

**Cleo's Pov: **I walked off to class all sad because I missed them so much I wish I knew where they were.

**Ghoulia's Pov: **Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan.

**Cleo's Pov: **I remember they have that G.P.S. thing in their phones that would allow me to find out where they are and go there with them.

_**Ghoulia looks up there location and finds what island they are on and….**_

**Cleo's Pov: **I was so happy when I found out where they were because I could go there with them to get a break from school so me and Ghoulia walked out of the school and went to my fathers boat and we told the captain where we wanted to go and he said that it would take us 1 week and a ½ to get there and because of how shallow the waters are over there we might also get stuck there.

**Ghoulia's Pov: **Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan.

**Cleo's Pov: **I saw Ghoulia's face but I didn't care because I was going to be reunited one way or another with my friends.

_**Captain's voice: **__All Aboard we are off to sail_

**Cleo's Pov: **I was so happy that we were going to go to my friends a but I was getting tired from my beauty sleep so I layed down in the bed and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_**Back on the island….**_

_The boys woke up to the smell of something good that was cooking they came out of there hut's and went down to the beach where the girls were and saw that there was food for them._

**The Boy's Pov: **I saw what the girls did and I was so surprised and happy at the same time.

**The Girls' Pov: **We saw the boys and we were happy.

**Heath's Pov: **While everyone was eating I brought up the fact that we still had a lot of work to do and that we had to build some more hut's so that we would not have to come to the beach to get things and that we needed to build things that could help.

**Clawd's Pov: **I was always ready for work but I was still tired from yesterday because I was up in the trees building places for us to sleep and I just wanted to relax today but it looks like that was not happening.

**Gill's Pov: **I did not want to spend another day in that ocean looking for things because all that came out of that was me getting hurt or injured.

**Holt's Pov: ** I really did not want to work I just wanted to relax and someone needed to shut Heath up.

**Deuce's Pov: ** Heath was being so annoying about more work so I thought why not just shut him up so I told him that he should shut up and let us relax for one day and that we would get to work the next morning and everyone agreed with me so he said fine and he went off to do something and Abbey ran after him.

**Abbey's Pov: **When Heath got up and walked away mad I ran right after him and grabbed his arm and turned him around I looked in his eyes and he looked really sad and I had to find out why he was.

**Heath's Pov: ** I saw the look in Abbey's eyes and I told her that u thought nobody cared about what I said and that everyone probably did not want to listen to me anymore and she said that everyone cared about what I said but were tired with everything that had happened yesterday.

_And….._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What is going on?**

_**On the Island….**_

**Abbey's Pov:** I had to find a way to make Heath feel better and that's when it hit me if I could get everyone even Deuce to tell Heath that they cared about what he said he would probably feel better.

**Heath's Pov: **I saw when Abbey walked back over to everyone and so I walked in the other direction and I started building and looking for food so that I could at least get something done here.

**Everyone's Pov: ** We saw Abbey look over here and start walking a different direction then Heath and when she came over to us she told us how Heath thought that none of us needed him anymore and that it would help if we each could say something to him.

**Deuce's Pov: **When Abbey said that I started laughing.

**Rochelle's Pov: **How could Deuce laugh at something like this I gave him a look that said if he didn't stop laughing he would not get anything later from me and he stopped right when I gave him that look and he got up and walked away all mad.

**Deuce's Pov: ** How dare she give me that look like that's going to stop anything that she has stopped like a million times before.

**Holt's Pov: **I felt bad for Heath so I said I would go and talk to him first and Frankie walked with me to go and find him and tell him when we finally found him he was picking out food that we would need so we walked over to him and we told him how we appreciated his help and how he could go back to camp and we would finish picking out the foods.

**Heath's Pov: **I felt so relieved when Holt and Frankie came over to me and told that they appreciated how I was being helpful and they would finish picking out the foods and when I got back to camp the others except for Deuce thanked me to and then I walked over to Abbey and kissed her telling her thank you for doing this for me and how we could take this day off.

**Rochelle's Pov: **It was starting to get dark outside and so everyone started going back in their huts and I could not spot Deuce anywhere so I went into our hut and once I got in there he jumped out from wherever he was pushed me up against the hut's wall and started kissing me and I started moving my hand south and when I was about to grab it I said people who say they appreciate Heath for what he's doing gets that and I walked over to the bed and layed down.

**Deuce's Pov: **I can't even believe Rochelle would try me like that and so I just went to sleep sexual frustrated.

_**In Frankie's Hut….**_

**Holt's Pov: **I was kind of tired of waiting for Frankie to come to bed so I just put my head down for a couple of seconds and ended up falling asleep I hope she would not be mad when we woke up the next morning.

**Holt's Pov: **Snore. Snore. Snore. Snore.

**Frankie's Pov: **I thought it was so romantic what Heath had done for his friend and I loved how he was the first one to stand up and o something and I thought he just earned a big kiss from me but when I went next to the bed to give him a kiss he was fast asleep.

**Frankie's Pov: **I guess I should not have had him waiting for a long time but I will just tell him tomorrow morning when we wake up.

_**In Clawdeen and Dougey's Hut…**_

**Clawdeen's Pov: ** Dougey was fast asleep and he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and I wanted to play around a little bit but I didn't want to wake him up so I thought I will just wait till tomorrow morning.

**Dougey's Pov: **I could smell the heat coming off of Clawdeen and I did not want to play around with her right now so I faked sleeping almost every single night we played around and she knew just how to wear me out and I needed my energy and my mind for tomorrow because we would be working hard.

_**In Draculaura and Clawd's Hut…..**_

**They were both sound asleep.**

_**On the ship heading towards the island…**_

**Cleo's Pov: **I woke up just to find out that I have been asleep for like more than two days and I didn't even notice and so when I woke up I went and took a shower and then I walked over to the captain's area and found out that we would be there in 2 days I was literally jumping up and down from the excitement.

**Ghoulia's Pov: **Moan. Moan. Moan. Moan.

**Cleo's Pov: ** I was so bored and all I could think about was how me and Deuce would fool around in the bed basically everywhere.


End file.
